Amor con estilo (Midoriya x Aoyama)
by Luu1225
Summary: Midoriya Izuku no era un experto en el amor, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ello alguna vez y no había necesidad de hacerlo a los 16... ¿verdad? Eso cree hasta que comienza una relación con Aoyama Yuuga. Los franceses y japoneses son sin duda muy diferentes en el amor... [Midoriya x Aoyama]
1. Mon Chéri

Sin lugar a dudas, Midoriya nunca se había detenido a pensar en cosas como el amor y las relaciones, no tenía porque, ¿verdad? Era algo joven para eso, aun había tiempo para hacerlo, después de todo... apenas tenía 17.

-Aquí tienes, _mon chéri~_ \- el rubio acerco un pequeño trozo de fruta a los labios del peli verde que no despegó la vista de su cuaderno tomo lo que Aoyama le ofrecía y lo comió sin dudarlo. Aoyama continuo con su tarea de darle comida en la boca, era algo que empezaba hacerse costumbre entre ellos y estaba bien, pequeños detalles de pareja era lo que al francés le sobraban.

Porque si, estaban saliendo y Aoyama no podía estar más feliz con ello mientras Midoriya...

-¿Que te parece, Aoyama?- Midoriya no hizo más que mostrar el más reciente cambio en la información de uno de los nuevos héroes que había aparecido estos días. -sin duda es un héroe con una particularidad increíble- sin más Midoriya volvió la vista a su libreta y continuo, Aoyama por su parte cerró aquel pequeño recipiente con fruta y esta vez introdujo la pajilla de la leche de frutilla que había comprado para el peli verde y lo acerco a este, sin pensarlo Midoriya bebió.

Aoyama no hizo más que sonreír sin prestar atención a las miradas de sus compañeros que estaban al otro extremo del lugar.

"Eso esta mal..." pensaron Mina, Uraraka,Hagakure, Kirishima y Denki al mismo tiempo.

[...]

-Midoriya, ¿que tal va todo con Aoyama?- Kirishima no podía evitar sentirse algo incomodo preguntando sobre la relación de Midoriya y Aoyama, no era de su incumbencia pero había perdido el piedra, papel o tijera con los demás y ahora tenía que ser quien hablara con el peli verde.

-E-Estamos bien- respondió Midoriya con un poco de vergüenza tanto en su voz como su rostro, que no tardo en decolorarse.

-¡Mentira!- irrumpió Mina a los dos chicos, sin duda Kirishima había ganado la apuesta con Kamitani.

Hagakure, Uraraka, Mina y Denki no tardaron en unirse a Midoriya y Kirishima.

-Los vimos durante el almuerzo- comenzó la pelirosa -y... no lo entiendo, estuviste con la cara pegada en tu libreta todo el tiempo-

Midoriya miro con extrañeza a Mina, ¿que tenía de malo?

-Si pasan tiempo juntos deben conversar y no solo que Aoyama te de comida en la boca, ¡eso no es una cita!- esta vez fue Hagakure quien hablo, moviendo varias veces sus brazos e intentando dar a entender su punto, pero lo único que consiguió fue que sus compañeros le vieran entre extrañados y ligeramente sorprendidos.

Esta vez fue turno de hablar de Uraraka, aunque era honesta, no era para nada buena con esos temas.

-C-Creo que Hagakure intenta decir que no es un verdadero tiempo juntos si no se hablan y solo Aoyama te da de comer en la boca...- intento explicar la castaña.

El peli verde carraspeo la parte trasera de su cabeza con cierta incomodidad, el disfrutaba de ese tiempo con Aoyama, sin duda podía hablar de todo con él y era de verdad cómodo, Aoyama era bueno escuchando.

Pero eso... ¿no estaba bien?

-El cumpleaños de Aoyama fue hace unos días, ¿hicieron algo?- pregunto Denki a Midoriya.

-Salimos a comer- contesto Midoriya llevándose su dedo indice al mentón e intentando recordar lo que aquel día habían hecho. -fuimos a...

[...]

-¡Bienvenidos a Deli-burgers! ¿Que desean ordenar?- la empleada del establecimiento les recibió con una sonrisa y espero a que los dos estudiantes eligieran su comida del menú.

Midoriya se giro hacia Aoyama al ser su cumpleaños debía ordenar algo especial y así lo hizo, Aoyama ordeno una ensalada mientras Midoriya pidió una hamburguesa especial la cual incluía una figura de edición limitada de la más reciente linea de Allmight, ¡si presionabas el botón de en medio gritaba! Sin lugar a dudas valía completamente la pena.

Una vez instalados en su una mesa comenzaron a comer, aunque Midoriya primero se cercioro que su figura no tuviera algún defecto una vez que lo hizo miro nuevamente al francés.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Aoyama- felicito antes de tomar un bocado de su comida, Aoyama no hizo más que sonreírle en respuesta.

- _Merci, mon chéri -_ le agradeció Aoyama con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, comenzaron a comer en silencio.

[...]

-Le dieron un pequeño pastel de cereza por su cumpleaños y después volvimos a los dormitorios...-una vez finalizado su relato Midoriya dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros que sin lugar a dudas, lucían... sorprendidos.

Eso asusto un poco a Izuku.

-Amigo, tú...- Kirishima no sabía como terminar su oración, no había palabras para describir lo que Midoriya había hecho.

-¡Apestas!- exclamo Kamitani y Kirishima no pudo darle más la razón, las chicas simplemente intentaban asimilar lo que Midoriya había hecho, Mina no podía pensar en nada que no fueran las negativas de esa "cita" si se le podía llamar así porque era obvio que no.

Primero todos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, para su suerte Yaoyorozu se unió a ellos y preparo algo de té, además de que cambiaron su lugar para hablar dirigiéndose ahora a la mesa del comedor, Uraraka se las arreglo para explicar todo a Yaomomo y tenerla al tanto, la vice presidenta no pudo si no soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Sabes donde esta Aoyama ahora?- pregunto Yaomomo a Midoriya.

-Creo que fue a comprar algunas cosas con Tsuyu y Jirou...- en realidad no estaba para nada seguro de donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Fue a pasar la tarde con su hermana mayor...

"¡¿Tiene una hermana?!"

-¡Oh! Su hermana es agradable, nos trajo esos pasteles extraños con crema batida- comento Kamitani.

-De verdad, es genial- agrego Mina con una sonrisa y ese agradable recuerdo del dulce sabor de aquellos pastelitos. Casi de inmediato todos olvidaron el tema que habían comenzado a discutir en un principio, aunque no una persona, y esa persona no era más que Midoriya que intentaba no llegar a una conclusión rápida de lo que sucedía entre ambos, continuo así hasta sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro.

- _Mon chéri_ \- se trataba de Aoyama que lo llamaba con ese apodo al que Midoriya ya se estaba acostumbrando bastante -te traje algo- agrego entregando una pequeña caja a las manos del peli verde.

-¿E-Eh?- Midoriya no pudo más que tomar la caja que Aoyama le entregaba.

-Puedes compartirlo con los demás, iré a tomar un baño, _adieu~-_ y sin más el francés se alejo no sin antes despedirse de los demás también, correspondieron su despedida hasta que lo vieron desaparecer hacia el pasillo de arriba después de eso todos se colocaron alrededor del peli verde.

Midoriya apenas reacciono, abrió la caja que Aoyama le había entregado y el interior lo dejo sin palabras.

-Son...- comenzó Uraraka.

-Trufas...- secundo Yaomomo.

-Con el diseño...- continuo Mina

-De Allmight...- finalizo Kirishima sin dejar de mirar el interior de la caja.

Ya no hubo duda alguna.

-Apestas en tu relación, amigo- dijo Kamitani a Midoriya que sentía demasiadas ganas de llorar.

Por diferentes motivos, por ejemplo... tener a una persona tan detallista.

[...]

 **Aoyama es bastante detallista con Midoriya.**

 **Los dos intentan dar de su parte, Aoyama tiene experiencia por ser "francés" ya saben como son ellos 3 Y Midoriya al ser japones y no saber nada de cosas de amor y eso, teme cagarla (?)**

 **Aprenderán amarse a su manera**

 **La actu de "Alma & Palabra" esta cerca **


	2. Anata

Era fácil notar que Midoriya y Aoyama habían cambiado desde el comienzo de su relación.

Aoyama era bastante fácil de leer para algunos, con esa actitud narcisista y extravagante, queriendo ser siempre el centro de atención pero al final era ignorado, pero una vez que su relación con Midoriya comenzó... todo había cambiado. El rubio emanaba un brillo mucho más deslumbrante que el inusual, sonreía ya no de forma forzada si no de una manera más honesta y claro, con un pequeño rosado en sus mejillas y claro, lo que no podía pasarse por alto tampoco era más atento y agradable.

-Aoyamaaa~- le llamo Mina antes de rodearlo por el cuello con ambos brazos -¿Todavía tienes...?-

La pelirosa no termino de hablar cuando un sabor dulce y cremoso inundo por completo su boca.

-¡Yo también!- y Hagakure no perdió tiempo en acercarse a sus dos compañeros, Aoyama le regalo una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una pequeña trufa de chocolate, la chica invisible la comió con gusto y no perdió tiempo en hacer lo mismo que Mina rodeando al rubio con sus dos brazos.

No muy lejos de donde estaban dos de sus compañeros aunque no tardo en unirse un tercero.

-Solo quieren los chocolates que su hermana le regalo- espeto Kamitani sin dejar de ver a las dos féminas abrazarse del francés, aunque decía eso muy en el fondo quería probar una de esas trufas.-por cierto, Midoriya, ¿ya comenzaste a usar uno con Aoyama?-

Midoriya parpadeo confundido, ¿a que se refería con eso?

-Un apodo- intervino Kirishima al notar la confusión en el rostro de su amigo y compañero -ya sabes, esos apodos que se suelen tener las parejas-

El peli verde lo entendió y no tardo en sentir algo de sudor correr por su frente.

-Aoyama los utiliza todo el tiempo contigo- esta vez fue una cuarta voz la que intervino, la voz de su compañera Uraraka.

Kirishima y Kamitani le dieron la razón, eso solo provoco más inquietud en Midoriya que analizaba las muchas veces que Aoyama lo llamo con un "apodo"

 _"Mon lapin~"_

 _"Mon Amour~"_

 _"Mon soleil~"_

No pudo evitar sentir más sudor corriendo por su rostro, fue peor cuando escucho pasos hacia él.

-¿Ocurre algo, _ma vie_?- interrogo Aoyama al notar el nerviosismo en su pareja.

Bien... ese era nuevo.

[...]

Entre más lo pensaba, más llegaba a la conclusión a la que ya había llegado hace algunos días y no quería volver hacerlo, simplemente era la conclusión de que no ponía nada de su parte para la relación de ambos, luego recordaba las palabras de Allmight.

"Nunca fui muy bueno con las relaciones y eso..."

Su única esperanza se había ido por completo al caño y ahora estaba ahí, intentando no parecer un idiota.

-Hoy estás más pensativo que de costumbre, mon lapin...

Midoriya no pudo evitar mirar al rubio una vez que lo escucho.

-¿L-Lo crees?- fue lo único que salió de los labios del peli verde. Aoyama asintió mientras se acomodaba para verse el uno al otro, solo basto moverse un poco en la cama para quedar frente a frente. -quiero saber algo, Aoyama-

El rubio lo miro un poco confundido pero acepto cualquier interrogante que viniera de su pareja.

-¿Q-Que son todos esos apodos que utilizas conmigo? ¿Que significan?

Aoyama abrió ligeramente sus ojos pero luego los cerro un poco, una sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras deslizaba una mano por el rostro de Midoriya, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla.

-Significan lo mucho que significas para mi- respondió sonriente -mi amor, mi vida, mi conejito...

-¿C-Conejito?- inquirió entre confundido y avergonzado.

El extranjero asintió.

-La mascara de tu traje se asemeja a las orejas de un conejo además eres como un conejito-una enternecedora sonrisa e dibujo en sus labios mientras pasaba delicadamente sus manos por las mejillas del peli verde, sin notarlo comenzó a trazar un amino por las pecas del contrario, sin duda las adoraba.

Midoriya por poco sintió ganas de llorar con cada palabra que decía el rubio, todas eran como golpes a su corazón... a su corazón enamorado. No había duda alguna que comenzaba a enamorarse cada vez más del francés, ¿como era posible?

-Aoyama...

-¿Que ocurre, _Mon amour_?

-Tú eres mi luz- declaro el peli verde mirando fijamente al rubio -eres... la sonrisa que más quiero proteger, por eso... no dejes de brillar nunca, por favor, mi mundo entero se quedaría a oscuras si algo te ocurriera y...-

No pudo continuar cuando se percato de algo de las lagrimas cristalinas que caían de los labios de los hermosos orbes violeta de su pareja, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico ante esto. Lo que menos quería era hacerlo llorar o hacerlo sentir cualquier cosa negativa, pero ahí estaba, intentando retirarle las lagrimas.

-Midoriya...- lo llamo entre pequeños sollozos - _mon monde est vous-_ agrego mirándolo fijamente.

Aunque Midoriya no entendió eso ultimo, por su mirada, misma que le provoco un respingo en el corazón supo que eran palabras importantes, le preguntaría en otra ocasión ahora solo quería abrazarlo.

-Di algo en francés, Midoriya

Midoriya no supo que decir realmente, aun no entendía bien el idioma de su pareja.

-O-Oui!

Aoyama no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Midoriya y claro, besar una y otra vez esas mejillas llenas de pecas.

[...]

Aoyama y Midoriya son lentos, pero eso necesita una relación 3


	3. Mon Lapin

Ninguno en verdad no era bueno con lo que tenían, claro, hacían todo lo esperado de una relación.

Salían, paseaban, conversaban, convivían y... se besaban.

¿Eso se hacía verdad?

Ambos se abrazaban y besaban, pero solo en lugares como su habitación o cuando estaban solos en la sala principal. No eran de verdad del gusto de darse muchas muestras de cariño en publico, aun cuando ya casi todo U.A. conocía su relación así que no era extraño que durante la escuela su único contacto era cuando comían juntos y solo eso, aun cuando hacían esto no se tocaban o algo por el estilo.

Tan solo... a solas.

-¿Que hay del sexo?- pregunto Mineta a Midoriya que casi se tropezaba al escucharlo, el rostro enseguida se le decoloro a un verdadero rojo tomate, Kaminari que los acompañaba no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras Todoroki que también estaba ahí no dijo nada aunque miro con un poco de sorpresa al peli verde.

-¡E-Eso!- fue lo único que pudo decir, porque en verdad no sabía que decir o que tenía que decir.

-Es normal, ustedes están saliendo, deben tener sexo alguna vez, es lo que las parejas hacen- continuo el estudiante más bajo.

Midoriya no respondió en su lugar se conservo en silencio, esperando que la conversación terminara o naciera un tema que no tuviera que ver con su relación, ¿porque tenía que estar siempre en medio de la conversación?

-He escuchado que los franceses son buenos en la cama- comento Kaminari, esta vez Midoriya prestó atención aunque no se dieran cuenta -y las francesas son tan lindas~-

Bien, ahora ya no estaba siendo tema de conversación, pero lo que el rubio había dicho antes lo hacia sentir con algo de curiosidad, ya no prestó atención a lo que Kaminari y Mineta hablaban pero seguramente era algo que le importaba a ambos porque se veían en verdad emocionados con ello.

Midoriya por su parte solo se quedo ahí, murmurando cosas sin darse cuenta, Todoroki se percato de ello y de algo o más bien alguien.

-Midoriya- llamo Todoroki tocando el hombro del peli verde, este salió de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta y solo lo hizo para ver a su pareja acercarse hasta ambos.

Mineta y Kaminari quisieron acerarse a Aoyama pero Midoriya fue más rápido y se apuro en ponerse a un lado del francés así como alejarse de sus tres compañeros aunque claro, se despidieron y ya ninguno supo adonde iban, tan solo se quedaron con curiosidad. Todoroki solo espero que la cabeza del peli verde estuviera despejada y no se dejara llevar por sus pensamientos.

Las cosas que habían murmurado eran bastante raras.

[...]

-Ah~mon lapin, adoro tu esponjoso cabello~- Aoyama sin duda adoraba la suavidad del cabello del peli verde y lo esponjado, de verdad lo adoraba y podía disfrutar de el cuando estaban recostados en la cama y se abrazaban el uno al otro. Estaba sumido en seguir sus mimos que no se dio cuenta de lo callado que estaba Midoriya y era bastante obvio, todavía pensaba en lo que había platicado con Kaminari y Mineta.

Sexo, sexo, sexo...

No sabía para nada, o mejor dicho, lo poco que sabía era lo que había aprendido en la escuela y nada más, pero... ¿que más se debía saber?

Pensó en algo, cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes y lo recordó, recordó una revista para adultos que había encontrado cuando estaba en la primaria, una edad no apta para algo así pero no es como si la hubiera conservado o algo por el estilo, pero lo poco que recordaba de ella...

No prestó atención a la forma en la que Aoyama jugaba con su cabello tan solo pensó en lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Trago saliva con dificultad y con cuidado deslizo sus manos de las caderas hacia los glúteos del francés, no fue sorpresa sentir como este se había sobresaltado pero no hizo más que continuar, movió ambas palmas con lentitud, comenzó a masajear sin dejar de prestar atención en algo más.

-M-Midoriya- susurro Aoyama entrecortado, Midoriya no le prestó atención y continuo, siguió moviendo sus manos una y otra vez percatándose de la forma en que Aoyama se movía, seguramente le gustaba, pensó.

Las caricias continuaron, sin duda alguna era la primera vez que Midoriya hacia algo así e intentaba hacer lo mejor y quería verlo. Levanto su rostro para verlo y con lo que se encontró fue algo completamente diferente a lo esperado.

-A-Aoyama, ¿porque lloras?- pregunto Midoriya preocupado, aparto sus manos para posarlas en las mejillas del rubio, sus dedos se deslizaron hacia sus hermosos orbes violeta, retirando las lagrimas que se acumulaban una por una.

-T-Todavía no estoy listo... _pardon_ \- se disculpo el rubio y Midoriya no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo con fuerza, ahora se sentía fatal.

-¡L-Lo siento!- no pudo decir algo más, tan solo continuo abrazándolo y regañándose una y otra vez internamente, ¿porque había hecho tal cosa? Ya no dijeron nada más, tan solo se quedaron en silencio, abrazándose el uno al otro.

No se soltaron ni siquiera cuando Aoyama dejo de sollozar o cuando Midoriya por fin dejo de disculparse también. Se miraron solo cuando ambos se tranquilizaron, el francés aun tenía el rostro un poco enrojecido.

-¿Puedes esperar un poco más, _mon lapin_?

Midoriya podía esperar lo que fuese necesario, no tenía nada de prisa. Se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro hasta que decidieron besarse un beso mucho más largo que otro, uno donde inclusive sus lenguas se tocaron con inexperiencia pero fue lo suficiente para que sus rostros se sonrojaran en serio, al separarse se miraron nuevamente y solo se sonrieron.

En verdad era duro tener una relación.

[...]

 **Las relaciones sin duda son difíciles, cada uno debe poner de su parte y pues... en lo carnal (sexual) es de mucha comunicación y demás.**


	4. Tenshi

Midoriya tiene cosas en la cabeza, siempre tiene cosas en la cabeza, siempre esta pensando en algo cada momento de su día a día, pero hay solo una cosa en la que piensa sin siquiera darse cuenta, al verlo... su cabeza se llena de imágenes de él, al escucharlo no puede dejar de escuchar su voz retumbando una y otra vez, aunque cuando menos se da cuenta... solo hay cosas de él inundando sus días.

¿Cuando comenzó? ¿Cuando comenzó a sentir que su presencia se hacia necesaria para cada día de su vida? ¿Cuando... comenzó a enamorarse?

-Midoriya...

Podía observarlo cada segundo, su cabello rubio, sus ojos de ese singular tono purpura que a la luz cambiaba a un suave tono azul.

-Midoriya

Los rasgos extranjeros de su rostro, los movimientos delicados de sus manos cuando comía o hacia cualquier otra cosa, la manera en la que intentaba dar lo mejor de si para utilizar su singularidad sin verse afectado.

-¡Midoriya!

Y claro... su sonrisa.

-Midoriya me estás poniendo nervioso...- Aoyama no pudo evitar notar que Midoriya había pasado alrededor de cinco minutos observándolo sin decir palabra alguna y eso sin duda lo estaba haciendo sentir entre nervioso y algo intrigado, ¿tenía algo en la cara?

Midoriya en lugar de responder tan solo se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza y soltó una ligera risa nerviosa.

-L-Lo siento, es solo...- ahora que lo pensaba no era tan buena idea decirlo, tal vez era demasiado apresurado apenas llevaban saliendo seis meses y puede que los consejos que estaba leyendo de aquel libro que había conseguido en aquella librería no era tan bueno pero sin duda tenía algo importante en él. -¿quieres salir hoy?-

Los ojos de Aoyama se agrandaron para dar paso a un hermoso brillo de emoción que destello en ellos luego de escucharlo.

-Me encantaría, _mon amour_ ~- respondió el francés con una sonrisa -¿que tienes planeado?- no podía ocultar su emoción, era de las pocas veces que Midoriya decidía salir, usualmente era él quien lo sugería.

Midoriya solo tenía un lugar al cual quería ir con Aoyama.

[...]

Fue un corto viaje en autobús, su destino no fue ningún otro más que la pequeña feria que había en el centro de la ciudad. Era casi como la misma feria a la que habían ido... en su primera cita.

Aunque esta tenía algo diferente.

-Bienvenidos al "Pequeño París"~- recibió una de las trabajadoras de la feria, luciendo un típico uniforme de sirvienta -¿dos entradas?-

Midoriya asintió dejando que Aoyama contemplara con una mirada sorprendida y curiosa lo que estaba delante de ambos. El peli verde tomo las entradas y hecho esto, toco un poco el hombro del rubio para empezar adentrarse al lugar, enseguida notaron la innumerable cantidad de puestos de comida así como las personas que iban a venían, había tanto niños como familias así como también parejas.

Parejas de jóvenes que paseaban de la mano.

Aoyama se veía... como un niño entrando por primera vez a una dulceria, se veía tan feliz que no se percato que era él quien comenzaba a sujetarle de la mano, de la misma forma que las parejas que observaban.

-¿Quieres ir a alguno en especial?- pregunto Midoriya sacando de su emoción al rubio, miro a su alrededor y pudo distinguir una atracción que llamo mucho su atención, aunque... ¿gustaría a Midoriya?

-E-Ese de ahí- dijo Aoyama señalando carrusel que había cerca. Midoriya lo miro por un par de segundos antes de comenzar a caminar, Aoyama sintió una inmensa emoción cuando fueron directo a la atracción a la que quería subir primero.

No se soltaron la mano en ningún momento.

Subieron a demás atracciones, jugaron un juego del tiro al blanco y claro, comieron algo, algo que Aoyama estaba tan emocionado por comer. Para Aoyama fue una crepa de fresa y crema batida, mientras Midoriya comió una de chocolate con cereza.

Comieron sus respectivas crepas en una pequeña banca donde tenían la vista perfecta de las personas que pasaban además de obtener gorros de diferentes animales para cada uno. Midoriya había obtenido uno de oso y Aoyama uno de conejo. Para Izuku fue lo más bello que había visto lucir a Yuuga.

-¿Quieres subir a una ultima atracción, Midoriya?- pregunto Aoyama una vez que termino su respectiva comida.

Midoriya estaba a un bocado para terminar su crepa, fue cuando vio el diminuto trozo de esta comida que sintió su pulso acelerarse un poco y las manos sudarle también. El día estaba apunto de terminar así como también su tiempo para decir lo que estaba planeando desde la mañana de ese día.

Desde la mañana en la que vio a su adorado Aoyama lucir tan resplandeciente como siempre.

Levanto la vista de lo que estaba comiendo y no muy lejos de donde estaban logro ver lo único que podía ayudarle para tomar valor o confianza suficiente.

-Ese- espeto señalando lo que había no muy lejos de ambos.

Aoyama entre cerro un poco los ojos, sorprendiéndose cuando vio lo que señalaba Midoriya.

"¡Cabina de fotos!"

Una vez que terminaron de comer caminaron directamente aquella cabina de fotos, para suerte de ambos una pareja de chicas estaba saliendo ya, por lo que tan solo tuvieron que adentrarse y mirar con atención las instrucciones para la toma de fotos.

"Bien~ asegúrense de elegir la cantidad de fotos que desean y el tipo de edición, después introduzcan la cantidad que se les indica~" explico la voz de la cabina.

Midoriya dejo al francés elegir el tipo de fotografías mientras él... pensaba en todo lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Aoyama eligió dos tiras de seis tomas.

"¡Muy bien! Esperen y prepárense para la toma de fotos, ¡asegúrense de posar y diviértanse!" fue lo ultimo que dijo la voz de la cabina.

-Bien, podemos posar de cualquier forma, ¿que te parece esta?- Aoyama se llevo el dedo indice de su mano derecha a sus labios y quiso continuar su pose, pero notó al peli verde bastante... extraño. -¿Midoriya?-

Midoriya lo escucho pero no respondió, apretó los puños con fuerza y olvido por completo la toma de fotos que estaba apunto de empezar.

-A-Aoyama, yo... tengo que decirte algo- su rostro se puso de un color tan rojo que hizo preocupar al rubio, quiso preguntar el porque de su estado pero no lo dejo hablar -yo... me siento mal, me siento mal cuando tu te veo inseguro de tu particularidad, pero quiero que sepas que... tienes razón, somos iguales, lo somos, y quiero que juntos superemos el daño que nuestras particularidades nos provoca, ¿lo entiendes?-

Aoyama no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de Midoriya, ignoro por completo el sonido de la cámara, ignoro la cuenta regresiva de la cabina para la siguiente.

Midoriya le tomo con ambas manos del rostro.

-N-No tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy por estar contigo de esta manera, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces cuando... cuando eres solo tú- Midoriya tomo una gran bocanada de aire, aun tenía tanto que decir pero ninguno se percato que ya iban por la cuarta foto, solo les quedaban dos.

El francés no podía emitir palabra alguna, estaba... vaya, no podía describir como se sentía.

-A-Aoyama, por favor...- con el rostro sonrojado y algunas lagrimas adornando las comisuras de sus orbes verdes atrajo su frente a la del francés -quiero que lo sepas, quiero decírtelo cada día quiero que sepas que... -

Aoyama estaba apunto de colapsar, si no lloraba seguramente le saltaría encima, si... eso haría.

Ya solo quedaba una sola foto.

La cámara de la cabina capto el justo momento donde Midoriya dijo a Aoyama dos palabras que lo hicieron llorar no de tristeza ni de cualquier otra cosa negativa, solo eran lagrimas de una sola razón.

- _Je t'aime, Aoyama..._

Y las dijo en el idioma natal de su adorado ángel.

[...]

 **Midoriya es el primero en aceptar que su amor a Aoyama sin duda a superado todo 3**


End file.
